


The home visitation

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dick works as a doctor, Gay, M/M, This is probably gonna turn out gay, dickjay, jaydick, no homo tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: AU - Grayson is one of more well-known names in the healthcare system of Gotham city. Driven by a passion to help others, he goes to great lengths in terms of nursing his patients back to health. Especially when it comes to one unfamiliar character he'd like to know more about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; This is probably gonna turn out gay af. I'll keep the chapters short, otherwise I know I'll lose interest during the writing process, I'm so sorry. I'm getting super rusty, so I apologize in advance if my writing seems ... cheap? Lol.

\- "Jason Todd, you said?" The female behind the desk spoke in a soft voice, scrolling through the names in their system. Her nails were newly done in a baby-pink shade, and she smelled nicely of fresh lavender. The raven-haired waited patiently as the check-in was done and through before being asked to take a seat;  
  
\- "The Doctor will come get you in just a moment, Sir. Feel free to have a seat and use the coffee machine as you'd like till then." The woman smiled, receiving a kind 'thank you' and a nod, before the patient headed to the waiting room. He removed his brown leather-jacket, placing it on a hanger before taking a seat in one of the chairs. So far, he seemed to be the only patient besides and elderly woman sitting in a chair alongside the white wall. She seemed to be occupied by the only noise in the room, seemingly coming from a small TV, attached to the wall. A quick glance at the screen and Jason could tell they'd turned on the local news. If it wasn't for the small running titles at the bottom of the screen, showing what topic the reporter was rambling about, he'd have a hard time picking up on what she was saying in the first place. Yes, that was how low the volume had been set. Well, thank God. Noisy and crowded places had always been a pet peeve of his, hence he made sure getting an early appointment for his shin splint issues. Typically he wouldn't be anyone to whine due to his tough circumstances when growing up; Not to mention the amount of money doctors usually charged. Hadn't it been for Roy - That being his red-headed best pal who worked at the local drive-in and literally crashed on  Jason's couch most nights - He probably wouldn't have even gone to the clinic in the first place.  
  
  
_\- "I'm just saying, the day you can't walk on those legs of yours, you're gonna regret not doing as I told you." Roy_   _had said while stuffing his mouth with the scrambled eggs Jason had prepared for breakfast, observing how his dark-haired friend rested against the kitchen counter to avoid putting unnecessary weight on his shins.  
  
__\- "Geez, Harper. You just won't let it go, will you?" Jason sighed in annoyance, chewing into the last apple of the fruit bawl. Nothing was as refreshing as a piece of fruit to fight the bad morning-taste._  
  
_\- "I'll shut up about the doctors appointment, once you shut up about how your legs are hurting, okay?" Roy said, swallowing the food with a wide grin. It was seemingly enough to have Jason turn; Both avoiding the stupid smirk on his best friend's face as well as picking up the phone, dialing the number for the clinic he'd been keeping on a note on the table. You know, just in case. He'd gone with the pain for almost a month and his excessive training had only made it worse._  
  
_- "Friday morning at 9 AM. Sure, I'll be there. Thanks a lot." Jason had finished, putting the phone away before making a note within his the device. As organized as ever. Joggling the amount of schedules he had, he couldn't afford believing he'd manage relying on memory only._  
  
_\- "Not so hard, huh?" Roy teased, earning himself a 'shut up'. Even then, the ginger had a feeling His friend was gonna be grateful being talked into paying the doctor a visit._  
  


Considering it wasn't a dentists appointment, Todd would bet his own arm the doctor wasn't gonna mind the coffee breath. If anything, Jason had learned making an opportunity of anything you could get for free. He managed to down almost an entire cup before hearing a door being opened. Turning his eyes, he observed an elderly man making his exit - Jason would assume he'd be the husband of the woman in the waiting room - As well as a man, wearing a white coat. Sipping lightly on the remains of coffee, he watched the two of them discuss the last couple of details before the doctor said his goodbyes to the man, who returned to the elderly woman in the chair.  
  
\- "Mr. Todd?" The doctor said, turning to the only other patient in the waiting room, greeting Jason with the brightest ocean blues and pearly whites he'd come across in a very long time. _If he wasn't a sight,_ Jason thought to himself, quickly standing up. Returning the smile, he was quick to pour out the remains of coffee, trashing the plastic cup in the bin before walking to the man in white. He was greeted with a plastic-gloved hand as their gazes met one another;  
  
\- "I'm Doctor Grayson. I understand you're experiencing tibial stress syndrome, so let's have a look at it, shall we?" The older smiled, gesturing the patient inside the doctor's office. 

 

 


	2. The home visitation - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crap amount of dialogue. )': I suck at writing environmental stuff.

\- "So, your files tell me you've been dealing with this for about a month?" The doctor asked, turning to eye the patient rather than the paper files in front of him. Jason, sitting on the opposite side of the desk, gave a simple nod, before adding;  
  
\- "Probably even longer. I've experienced it before and tried researching possible solutions online, as you do. Even going as far as switching work-out routines in hope I'd avoid putting a strain on my shin. It seemed to work for a bit, but once I started running again the pain instantly returned." He responded. After having discussed the procedure back and forth, Jason ended up  receiving a nod from the man in front of him, before being guided towards the examination table at the end of the room.  
  
\- "I'll have to ask you to roll up your pants so I can access your lower legs." Grayson smiled before walking to one of his cabinets, searching it for a tube of creme. Getting up from his chair,  Jason then moved to the wooden bed-like furniture, covered in white paper-sheets. He quickly kneeled to untie his shoe-laces, kicking off both shoes before rolling up the hem of his jeans. Good thing he wasn't a fan of those all-tight skinny jeans or he would've had to remove his pants entirely. When finished, he placed himself neatly in the bed, which Dick managed to raise just enough to make Jason comfortable in a midway-sitting position.  
  
\- "Will this work for you?" Grayson asked in a gentle voice, all eyes on his patient. His one hand was resting on the top of the backrest, just behind Jason's head. Being this close, Jason could clearly observe the different nuances of blue his eyes held as well as how his almond-shaped eyes were framed perfectly by long, dark lashes. One would dare assume those were eyelash-extensions, he couldn't help but think to himself. Beautiful, he was.  
  
  
\- "This is _just perfect_ , Doc." The patient responded with the hint of a flirtatious glimpse within his emerald green eyes, watching the doctor wave those lashes at him before putting on an extra glove on the other hand. Even if the doctor had taken his eyes off of Jason, he could tell by the smile on his lips, Grayson had picked up on the hint. Hell, he didn't even need to respond to it, his body-language said more than enough.  
  
\- "Very well then." He said, moving to the foot end of the bed, seating himself on a chair, having squeezed a clear gel into the palm of his hand. "I'd like to go through your workout schedule with you, in case you're somehow causing damage onto your shins without knowing so. With this kind of injury there are different techniques to help easen the pain, but considering you've been dealing with it various times before it could potentially mean you'd be offered surgery. Nothing I'd personally recommend as they cut through the nerves picking up on the pain rather than fixing the actual issue itself. I'm gonna try and loosen the tension with some gel." He finished, rubbing the gel between his gloved palms before leaning closer to reach for the other man's leg, starting to massage the gel into the damaged area. Using a gliding, upward motion he pressed his thumbs into the skin. Despite having taken his patient for a fitness kind of guy, he'd had to admit those were some surprisingly strong legs. Altough wearing gloves, Dick could sense just how tense the area had gotten at this point.  
  
\- "Had I known coating my shin in lube would make wonders, I could've surely fixed myself up at home, Doc." Jason added in. What an attempt of being funny. Gosh, that was such a Roy-kinda-joke. Surely he was spending most his time with that red-head, but sinking low enough to actually pull such a joke at his own doctor sure meant he'd reached a whole new level of loserism, if you asked him. Well, either way it made the older snort a laugh as he kept rubbing at the shin as well as the backside of the tense leg.  
  
\- "Quite the talker, aren't you?"  
  
\- "So they say. I take it verbal ain't your thing?"  Jason asked, well-knowing he could potentially get himself kicked out faster than he had entered, especially with a mouth like this.  
  
Another soft laugh escaped the doctor who continued working his fingers on the sore spot before turning to look at his patient, as he spoke;  
  
\- "I believe you should be more concerned about your poor shins than my preferences, Mr. Todd." He responded with a smile, finishing up the second leg as well, allowing the gel to work it's magic. Another 10 minutes went with giving the gel time to warm up and relax the muscles before cleaning up both legs. While Jason got dressed, Grayson took his time adding detailing to the computer files and finishing up by filling in a small paper recept.  
  
  
\- "I must say, that's a lovely vanilla-scented cologne, Doc." Jason smiled as they headed toward the exit of the office, observing how the corners of Grayson's mouth twitched upward just a tad. He was aware he was taking some bold chances by continuing, but Jason was rather known for speaking his mind. To believe his client had been picking up on small things like that during the barely 20 minutes. It took the older a couple seconds to regain a rather straight face before finally speaking;

  
\- "Are you usually this direct, Mr. Todd?" The blue-eyed asked as they both stopped in front of the door leading out to the reception and waiting-room. His long fingers already curled around the handle, yet keeping it closed, for now. Despite refusing to truly engage, he hadn't yet denied the flirting. That being despite knowing he could lose his job as well as ending up in court if taking it too far. Not to mention the silver-ring he carried on his left hand which, for now, had gone unnoticed for the younger client.  
  
\- "It usually depends on who I'm facing." The patient responded, being just cocky enough to rest slightly against the doorframe. Position, relaxed.  
  
- "Say, are you flirting with me?" Grayson asked, keeping a faint smile on his lips. Surely something Jason would like to mess with. Everyone having a fair set of good eyes could tell Grayson was the center of attention once entering any room. Being flirted with probably wasn't too extraordinary, hence Jason wanted to catch him off guard.  
  
\- "Would you like me to, Doc?" The taller one grinned faintly, suddenly watching the other man take his eyes off of him. Breaking eye-contact like that? A clear sign Jason was gaining the upper hand here. He admittingly had a hard time hiding the fat grin on his lips as he observed how Grayson cleared his throat, completely ignoring his question before continuing on;  
  
\- "I've made you a recept for the creme, you should be able to get it at your local pharmacy. Just get 1, it should last you long enough. I'd say you try it during the weekend at least twice a day. Then we schedule an appointment for you next week, I feel inclined do to a check-up after all. Check in with Sarah in the reception regarding time and all. - Any other questions?" Grayson asked, handing over the note, which Jason folded neatly before putting it into the back-pocket of his grey jeans.  
  
\- "Mind giving me your number?"  
  
\- "I'll have to decline that request, considering that'd be wildly unprofessional of me, Todd."  
  
- "I figured, but one could've hoped. Next week it is; Till then, Doc." The taller grinned at the seemingly surprised male when reaching for the door handle himself, making his exit.  
  
  
  
Driving back home took about 30 minutes. How he hated public transport, but Roy had refused to wake up early driving him there, despite being the one insisting Jason went in the first place. Upon entering his flat, Jason threw the jacket onto the couch next to his red-haired friend who seemed busy watching some standup-show. To be expected. It would never seize to amaze him, how his friend could watch this show over and over again, knowing every possible joke, yet still finding it funny. That being Roy in a nutshell. Leaning down, Jason wrapped his strong arms around the other mans neck from behind, having his wrists crossed and hands rest over the man's chest. It was with a wide grin his eyes went to the bright TV-screen, as he spoke;  
  
\- "I've gotta give you that, Roy Harper. Paying the doctor a visit wasn't that bad after all." 


	3. The home visitation - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to add a summary, guys.

\- "What is _on_ with you? You make it sound like he blew you off 3 times during your visitation and has the looks of Alex Pettyfer. No one returns from the doctor's office with their head in the clouds, unless you convinced him your issue is between your legs rather than your legs themselves." The ginger snorted in annoyance.  
  
\- "Just Google him man, I tell you. You'll understand." Jason said, desperately guiding his friend's hand to the wireless computer mouse.  
  
\- "Pfffft, you're telling me, _that's_ your hot doctor?" Roy almost choked when laying his eyes on a google image, the third time Jason had arrived home from another check-up with a cocky grin. Despite having refused to go to the doctor's office in the first place, he'd arrived home as a new man every time. What he received was an arched brow from his best mate, who questionably crossed his arms.  
  
\- "Geez, I know you're straight, but come on, Roy? The man is looking fine as fuck. I would've taken him for a hired porn-star rather than working with actual health care, hadn't it been a legit clinic. I mean, look at him. Don't tell me you wouldn't tap that? Besides, I've been trying my luck and not to sound as arrogant as I _don't_ look - But I'm pretty sure he's starting to take the bait. I like when they play hard to get, but it seems my never-ending charm is taking it's toll on him." The dark-haired responded with a grin, as they scrolled through the Google images of a certain tall, dark and handsome. Yes, Roy had insisted of knowing who this so called _snack_ could be. Mainly to judge for himself. Especially knowing how picky his friend was. A deep sigh escaped other boy who turned his head to look up at Jason from the computer-chair he was sitting in.   
  
\- "That's not what I'm talking about, Jay." Roy stated, turning the chair to face Jason, who was standing. Meanwhile the other male was fronting the ginger, arms crossed, hipbone resting against the dark steel table.   
  
\- "What do you mean?" Jason asked, uncrossing his strong arms while furrowing his dark brows in a questionable manner. His ever so cocky grin had faded, his lips now creating a straight line.   
  
\- "Dude, you must have been living under a rock, if you don't know Richard Grayson.  _Hello,_ Bruce Wayne's kid. Super well-known and all?" It sure didn't seem to ring a bell with Jason, having the red-head pinch the bridge of his nose lightly. "Gosh, Jay. Okay, whatever. You should've just told me it was _that_ Grayson. Either way, sorry to burst your bubble here, but the guy is engaged to the commissioner's daughter. The last thing you wanna be is a home-wrecker, man."  
  
It seemed to have hit Jason like a train when receiving those news. Engaged? Why, of course he'd be engaged. With such beauty, no chance in hell he'd be available. Gosh, how stupid to even think ... to believe.  
  
\- "Fuck." Literally all Jason could manage to get out. Roy seemed to agree, turning to close the tabs they'd opened on Richard Grayson. From what information they'd gained so far, that guy would be off their browser history for good. Roy eyed his friend who'd starting chewing on his bottom lip. He'd taken notice of Jason doing so whenever he was thinking hard. A deep sigh escaped Roy who desperately wanted to take Jason's mind off of that. 

\- "Listen; I'm not sure what that guy is thinking or if he intend on getting involved with you, but for Christ sake, Jay. You're young, fun to be around, decently looking, _I guess_ \- "   
  
\- "Hey!" Jason interrupted with a faint grin, pinching the other boy's shoulder, earning himself a sound of complaint from the red-head, from which they both eventually ended up laughing. Thank God he had Roy. Together they really were like two peas in a pot. Despite having signed up for having both ears talked off till no end, the day he agreed on this friendship, he couldn't have asked for a better friend. That was just Roy Harper. The guy you knew you could count on, no matter what. Growing up, Jason had had a rough time allowing anyone near him. Caring for others simply wasn't anything he could afford. Or, so he had thought. That was till he tripped over Roy Harper a couple years back, almost getting into a bar-fight with him, only resulting in both of them being kicked out, which they eventually laughed off. And look where that had gotten them.  
  
\- "Anyway." Roy said, continuing; "Allow me to finish here. What I'm trying to say is, you couldn't have known, so no need beating yourself up over it. To everyone's luck, nothing happened. In all reality, he should be the one being concerned about his actions. I know you're picky, but I see how chicks look at you when we're out. Heck, even the boys. You'll find someone else to drool over in no time." Roy said in an attempt of cheering up his friend. He then moved the curser, pressing the little x-sign, shutting down the entire PC before standing up. He made his way to the closet, pulling out a Hollywood Undead T-shirt he'd gifted Jason way back. Tickets were still out of Roy's price range, despite knowing how badly Jason would love attending their live-concerts. Roy switched out his pyjamas shirt with Jason's tee, as they almost shared sizes, throwing the other onto the bed.   
  
\- "Don't mind me borrowing your shirt, right?" Roy asked with a grin, having expected the eye-roll he received. So far, Jason had gotten used to having Roy dig through all his things, borrowing here and there, whether it being his clothes, food or DVD's. It'd be a waste arguing over it. "Anyway, what do you say we get your mind off of that guy and hit the new bar down town? I could use a beer and some eye-candy. Your last doctor's visit is next week, right? I'll take you there, making sure you don't accidentally fuck up." Even though he'd expected having Jason argue with him over that, he simply agreed on the two of them leaving for a drink. Despite trusting his friend, Roy's gut feeling told him to keep Jason on a leash, for now. Something about this doctor just didn't sit right with him.     


End file.
